A second chance
by Kyrte
Summary: All she wanted to give him was another chance. So why wouldn't he take it? An AU fic for A new era.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Senshi/Scouts. All copyrights go to others and I am making no money from this. **

**A/N: This is a side-story for Peeweekiwi's fic _A new era,_ in this AU the Shintennou have been brought back to life and are currently trying to win back the love of the Senshi...all except one. In the time-frame it's set approximately eight years after the Senshi have been awoken. Enjoy!**

* * *

I watch you walk across the palace garden, your beloved laptop in your hands. You paused for a moment and I leant back into the shadows. Curling up within a small field of white flowers, the black dress and dark colouring made you look like a goddess. Oh, what I wouldn't give to approach you! To slip behind you and enfold you silently into my arms, to let your body rest against mine as you laid your head on my shoulder while we looked at the stars together. Silently I slipped closer as you opened your laptop and began to type.

Endymion has restored us to life only a few months ago, the power of the golden crystal having been reenergised. The other Shintennou were presently trying to court the other Gemstone Senshi, Kunzite pursuing Sere, Jadeite learning to act alongside Yami and Midori sparring with Zoicite. Only I refused to sully my beloved with love from a lifetime ago. Endymion and the others had begged me to reconsider but I couldn't…I couldn't let you remember the horrors of your final hours in that life.

_**I had killed you.**_

The truth echoed through my very being, blinking back tears I focused once more on your image. You seemed to be having trouble with your writing, lying back I saw you gaze up at the stars we both once cherished. My heart writhed in agony as I saw crystalline tears trickle from beneath your closed eyelids. Every instinct I had screamed at me to rush over to you, my sword called to be let loose so it could avenge the ones to make you feel this way.

No!…I mustn't let you see me! My feet began to move of their own accord, stilling them I grasped the branch above the tree I was standing by. Memories of the past life flitted through my mind.

"_Lord Nephrite!" A quiet voice caught my attention as I took a solitary walk around the princes chambers. Turning I saw a tall girl rush up to me, she was holding a white scroll. I could see a faint seal of the Pluto royal family on it. _

"_What is it?" I snapped, instantly regretting my tone. Most women disliked me, they could not deal with my irritable demeanour. She didn't so much as blink though. _

"_The leaving ball for your prince is tomorrow night and I heard Lord Kunzite in the gardens with Neptune today. They said you weren't going to go. Why?" _

_Sighing, I led her to one of the window seats overlooking the gardens. The pale moonlight illuminated her face and I gasped at her. She wasn't as fair as Uranus or as striking as Neptune. Yet hers was a darker beauty. Her pale blue/green eyes glittered in the half-light as shimmering hazel hair was swept about her shoulders. _

"_I do not like Balls." I told her, "Any place where people try to court someone to the point of possessiveness is not fun. It is disturbing. I prefer to be alone anyway." _

_She stood up, pacing the floor I was unprepared for what happened next. _

"_Then you are afraid. I do not like balls either, the people intimidate me and I know they think I am ugly. Yet I still go." She turned to face me, her eyes almost burning with some unknown flame. _

"_I go because my princess will be there and to not go will make her sad. I go because I can show the people that even though I am ugly I have courage, and-" She smiled at me before handing me the scroll. "Sometimes I do manage to have a good time there, my friends and I dance with each other and laugh at the people who don't understand." She started to walk off, at the far end of the walkway she paused. _

"_Solitude is seldom chosen Lord Nephrite, I think you and I should know that better than most." _

_Those words haunted me for the rest of my shift. When Jadeite came to relive me I sat on my soft bed and opened the scroll;_

"_To whom it may concern_

_This scroll hereby summons you to be the companion of Crown princess Nienna of Pluto at the leaving ball."_

_Two simple sentences, yet they kept me wondering all night._

_The Neptunian violins sweet music played across the diamond hall. I stood at the balcony, watching the dancers below. Endymion was twirling Susenna around, Jadeite and Zoicite were waltzing with Saturn and Uranus respectively and Kunzite was talking with Neptune in a corner. All night I had searched for Nienna. She had invited me, yet was seemingly avoiding me. My heart ached at this revelation and I had no idea why. _

"_You look sad." Startled, I glanced up into a pair of jade eyes. Eyes that held just the slightest hint of amusement and kindness. Nienna stood beside me and gazed down at the laughing dancers. While she was occupied I took a moment to look her over. As was the custom at the balls she only wore some flesh-coloured slippers on her feet. They were mostly covered though by the long midnight-blue trousers she wore under a sleeveless tunic-dress of a lighter blue. Her hair was loose, like it had been before and I felt my fingers itch to slide through the hazel strands. To see if they were as soft as they looked. She turned to face me and I felt a glimmer of hope that perhaps, just perhaps this evening won't be wasted. I downed what was left of my drink and grasped her hand. _

"_Would you-" I paused for a moment, my mouth suddenly dry. **Come on Nephrite! **I said to myself, **How is it a prince of the western kingdom can be so terrified?** _

"_Would you care to dance?" She glanced down at the dancers and I felt my heart sink to the near vicinity of my feet. Stepping away I was shocked when her slender hand grasped tighter onto mine. _

"_I would love to" She smiled at me. Aware now of the other Shintennou's eyes on me-as well as the prince- I led her down into the throng of spinning nobles. _

_Spinning her around I laughed at the blissful look on her face. She locked eyes with me as we launched into a cheerful two-step. We got many of the steps wrong but it didn't matter. Jadeite smirked at me over Princess Calliel's shoulder so I stuck my tongue out at him. My normal reserved self was gone and it was all down to her. Endymion grinned in delight at the two of us, slowing down slightly I steered us closer to him and Princess Susenna. _

"_You never told me you have a sorceress as a Senshi Susenna," He remarked casually, "For years now I have been trying to make Nephrite relax more yet now it seems Lady Nienna has achieved it in one night." My partner blushed a little at this, yet retaliated almost immediately. _

"_Really? I suppose I should be honoured then, though I would say I am the lucky one. At least tonight I have a partner to dance with." Before Endymion could reply we slipped away. _

_The band finished the song. Regretfully I pulled away from Nienna as a slower melody filled the room. A knowing grin on my face, I saw Endymion and Zoicite both motion me back towards the girl standing by my side. Without a word I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to slowly turn around. She started with her arms on mine. _

"_You don't have to keep dancing if it makes you uncomfortable," She murmured softly, turning her head to face mine. I shook my head quickly. _

"_No!…I mean, it's…nice, this." I finished lamely, mentally smacking myself on the back of the head. "You are an excellent dancer, Lady Pluto." _

_She smiled and twined her arms about my neck, resting her head on my shoulder she sighed happily. _

_The prince was saying goodbye to Susenna, our transport home waiting behind us. The Senshi had wandered off after a while, the other Shintennou following till it was only me and Nienna who remained. Sighing, I gazed at her. Of all the people I had made acquaintances with here she was the only one I would miss sorely. The time after the ball we had spent walking through the gardens together. She told me about the plants she was growing and I informed her about my beloved stars. We spent the whole night together and slowly I felt a greater affection towards the dark princess of Pluto fill my soul. _

_The prince eventually let go of the Princess and we all got on the transport. Jadeite sat down heavily beside me and I prepared myself for the worst;_

"_So, Nephrito, when will the wedding be? After all, you and Lady Pluto looked to be wonderful companions at the ball last night. Still I only suppose you were granting her a rare treat, Calliel tells me that many of the Heran men think she is the ugliest creature they ever laid eyes on." Anger burst through me. Spinning around I pinned Jadeite to the wall, effectively choking him. _

"_Never insult her in that way again!" I snarled, "You clearly have never truly seen her, or spoken to her. Her looks hide courage, elegance and grace. Only a baka such as yourself could be so shallow!" The others stared at me in shock. I sat down huffily, crossing my arms in impatience for this trip to end. _

"_You care for her, don't you." I looked up to see my prince standing before me. He picked up one of the many balls of paper that littered the floor around me. For hours now, I had been trying to compose a letter to lady Pluto. Endymion sat beside me and pulled the scroll out of my hands. _

"_Don't try to confess your love to each other in a scroll Nephrite, it won't work." I looked up to him, how did he know? He smiled and grasped my shoulder. _

"_It's obvious Nephrite, and I am happy for you. Just try to become her friend first, the rest will follow." He left me gaping in the courtyard. I looked back down to the scroll, writing a few more lines on it I sealed it shut, my heart lighter than it had been for days. _

That had been the start of a regular correspondence between us. I gripped the small scroll in my hand tightly, it holding the only thing to give me solace now. Endymion had had the presence of mind to save some things from the Golden Kingdom when civil war broke out. A sort of time capsule with one thing from each of us within it. Kunzite had placed in it an aquamarine ribbon that Lady Neptune was likely to have given him, Zoicite a thin dagger exquisitely decorated with silver flowers, a present from Lady Uranus the warrior princess no doubt. Jadeite and Endymion had both placed in a chain that Lady Saturn and Princess Susenna gave them, a deep red and pale gold respectively with a flame and a diamond cast onto the ends.

I had only put in a small chest with about 20 scrolls. The only record of our love to have survived the war and thousands years of torment. Unwrapping the thin scroll I fingered the seal of Pluto lovingly, revealing the looping handwriting of my beloved.

_My Dear Nephrite._

_Your last letter was wonderful, it was great to find out how the other Shintennou were surviving without their loves. Saturn and Uranus were questioning me for days as to why I had such a knowing smile, I had shown Neptune a small part of the letter and she sends Kunzite her love also, still it was funny to have the power to tease them! As to life here, Susenna is still sad from the loss of Endymion. She wished to visit but with the war my lord and lady the King and Queen forbade it. She was very sad for many days after that and we all wished for your prince to be here, he is often the only one who can raise her spirits. So much of our time is spent amusing and diverting her attention to more pleasing matters. _

_As for Uranus and Saturn, they seem to be feeling the loss of Zoicite and Jadeite in different ways. Uranus has been virtually sparring non-stop, in fact I am writing this whilst hiding from her. I do love to spar with her but not when she's in the mood to break bones and draw blood. Saturn is more welcoming really, a new theatre has been built here on Hera and she has been taking us on trips there every night. Last night we saw a beautiful play there, it was based in fact on one of the Shintennou's adventures. Tell me, dear Nephrite, did you and your prince really slay a dragon? _

_I have been spending much time alone in the gardens, do you remember the roses I had shown you when we walked in the gardens together? The ones that only bloomed once every thousand years. They have begun to flower and now the whole palace is filled with the sweet scent of the roses. I have sent you one of the flowers so you can see their beauty for yourself. _

_In truth Nephrite, I miss you. No one was ever so kind to me as you were at that ball. Yes, I was the one who invited you, but never in a million years had I imagined you would come. You made what would have been a sad lonely night into one I will treasure forever and I thank you for that. The princess is trying to make her parents let her visit Terra, perhaps if your prince worked on his parents we could see each other again. For in truth you have grown more dear to me with every letter we exchange. _

_I wish I could say this in person but sadly it is impossible. You have grown so dear to me over the past few months that I feel as though I am falling in love with you. My every moment I see your beautiful eyes when I close mine. Everyday I can almost sense your presence around me, protecting me from the hateful stares and words that assault me everyday. You have unwittingly won my heart, my dear Nephrite. I want it back. _

_Please don't hate me if you do not feel the same, I know that I am a poor excuse for a woman and do not deserve to ask for your heart. All I hope for is that my confession does not ruin our friendship. _

_All my love, always and forever._

_Nienna, Crown Princess of Pluto._

_XxXxXxX_

The next time we met I confessed my love for you, we spent countless nights together after that. Embracing each other you became part of me as I became part of you. Every part of your body, mind and soul became so dear to me that what happened next caused me huge anguish. While I was brainwashed we were told to attack the Gemstone Kingdom, the world you were sworn to protect. It was while you fought the negaverse that my brainwashed self found you.

_You blasted a Youma, the fury of your Senshi form making you look like a vengeful goddess. I snuck up behind you, my sword crying for your blood. The chance to kill a Senshi would give me eternal glory in queen Beryl's army. You turned and I froze suddenly, the look of pure love in your eyes caught at my heart. Something stirred in my mind, a faint whisper of restraint but it was drowned in the power of Metaria. I raised my sword, you summoning your staff. _

_We fought for hours there, till after a while you slipped. Hooking my sword under your staff I pulled it away, leaving you defenceless. You sank to your knees as I brought my sword down. _

"_Seiryuu?" I paused mid-strike. The word shot through the chain of negative power and shattered them. The reprieve was only temporary though. I pulled you to me, the touch of your skin increasing the bond we had made through the exchange of our secret names. Burying my face into your neck I wept in misery. The power of Metaria was reasserting itself. _

"_Beloved, you must kill me." You froze, gripping me tighter. _

"_What? Seiryuu, I can't! Please don't make me-"_

"_YOU MUST!" I yelled. "Please Astarte, Metaria's power is taking control of me. It will make me kill you if you don't!" You were crying now, the battle was still going on around us. Over your shoulder I could see Kunzite fighting Neptune, it seemed as though he was starting to break free though. The soft crackle of energy caught my ears and I saw you summon your power. It was too late though. _

_Metaria's power took control over me once more. As though I was watching it from a distance I saw myself pick up my sword. I screamed in anguish as it plunged through your back. You never let go. Even as blood filled your lungs you still held onto me, tears of water and then blood pouring down your pale face. _

"_I still love you Seiryuu." With your dying breath you unleashed Dead Scream upon me. Normally I would have survived it but…with your loss my power had almost disappeared. Death was a welcome release._

Drops of moisture fell onto the ancient paper, blurring the ink. Startled, I wiped at my eyes. Looking up I saw you were sitting by an ancient rose. It was the same rose that you had sent me thousands of years ago. Your shoulders shook and I knew instantly that you were crying. The sight tore at my heart and I could no longer stand idly by. Walking up beside you I heard you sob quietly;

"Oh, Nephrite…what have I done?" I felt my heart fall to my feet. Without another thought I enfolded you into my arms, you turned and sobbed openly onto my chest. It was a healing cry though. With every sob I felt some of your tension disappear, how could I have denied you this?

My heart and mind were at war. My mind was ordering me to leave, to let you cry alone. That I didn't deserve your love. My heart was begging to remain, that even though I didn't deserve your love I couldn't let you suffer alone. You gazed up at me and I felt any arguments fade into the ether. You wrapped your arms around my waist and sighed happily. In spite of myself I couldn't help but grin at your charming naivety.

"I'm sorry." I frowned at your statement. What did you have to be sorry about? "For what I did back then, I'm so sorry…I didn't want to kill you." You remembered? Automatically tightening my grip I impulsively kissed the top of your head.

"It was my fault. If only I had been stronger I might have been able to fight Metaria's control. Instead she used my fears and doubts against me." Kneeling down I grasped your hands within my own, gazing up at your face I saw a watery smile grace the features that were so dear to me.

"Please forgive me, for so long I have been filled with remorse." The pride that had held me up through so many years had vanished. I was broken. You knelt in front of me, a serene smile on your face. Like the smile of one who has walked in the shadow of death for so long and had just emerged into the sunlight.

"Look at me Nephrite." You said quietly. Whimpering slightly, I shook my head. All of my defences had been stripped away. No longer was I Nephrite, prince of the west, Shintennou of King Endymion. In the presence of my beloved I was unknown, something new.

"Seiryuu, look at me!" My head jerked up at the sound of my secret name on your lips.

"I forgave you on that night Seiryuu, you would never have harmed me of your own accord. I told you I loved you, I still love you, I will always love you. You are the other half of my soul and without you I am broken." You embraced me gently, as was your way.

"…Astarte…" I breathed your secret name into her ear, scarcely believing what you was offering me. A chance for redemption. Parting from each other I brushed a few strands of hazel away from your face before catching your lips in a blissful kiss. The stars shone above and I knew they were blessing us.

"_I'm going to do it right this time."_ I thought to myself. Never again would I let anyone turn me against my dark angel. You had deemed me worthy for a second chance, I would do everything in my power to prove you right.


End file.
